The Rebuilding of Erebor
by Anath Tsurugi
Summary: Everyone survives the battle (my, my, who could have foreseen this?), but Fili finds he's still missing something in their idyllic life in Erebor. (Durincest, Bagginshield)


(A/N) So remember that story I talked about a while ago that supposedly didn't involve any angst? Well…this is that story. I suppose there's a _tiny_ bit of angst, but for the most part, it's just good old-fashioned smutty fun. The idea for this prompt was that Kili lost a lot of weight during the quest and Fili comes up with a plan to restore his diminished booty to its former glory.

Warnings: Durincest (and by merit of it being Durincest, the boys getting it on rather heavily), some Bagginshield, spanking, and mentions of eating disorders.

**The Rebuilding of Erebor**

"Kili!" Fili called as he wandered through the halls of their new mountain home, carrying a fairly sizeable basket with him.

The reconstruction of Erebor was well underway. New dwarves were flocking back to the mountain with each new day, providing more help for the daunting task at hand after the battle with Smaug. Normally, he and Kili were placed on the same work crew, but today, some idiot had placed Kili on rubble clearing and him on archiving: a task he absolutely loathed. The moment he'd been able to escape from Balin, he'd slipped away to Bombur's makeshift kitchen, gathering up a substantial lunch before going in search of Kili. His little brother hadn't been with the stone clearers on lunch break, though, and no one had seen where he'd gone, so Fili had been searching.

"Kili?!" he called out again, voice echoing back to him from the cold stone. "Kili, I swear, if I have to waste our break looking for you, I might just have to _punish _you!"

"Maybe that's what I _want,_" a voice called to him from above. Fili looked up to see his brother standing atop a pile of rubble.

"Little snake," the older prince said with a smirk. "This wouldn't be the type of punishment you'd enjoy."

"I'll be the judge of that," Kili said. Briefly, his nose twitched, sniffing the air. "Is that lunch you've got there?"

"It might be. Why don't you come down and find out."

"No. You come up here. I've found something you'll like."

"You would have your future king break his neck bringing you lunch?" he ribbed, eyeing the veritable mountain of broken stone warily, even though they both _knew_ he would do exactly that if he had to.

"Surely your climbing days are not entirely behind you, old dwarf," Kili taunted, grinning down at him. "Come and get me, Urzudel…or forever wonder what would have happened if you had," he teased, disappearing over the top of the mound. Feeling a little worried, Fili quickly scurried up after him, hastily making his way over the top of the heap.

"Through here," Kili's voice sounded from off to his left when he came clattering over. His voice seemed to come from within the next pile of rubble.

"Where are you?" Fili called, searching for a way through and finding nothing.

"Here," he called again, and a hand suddenly snaked through a narrow passageway, pulling him through. He was led through the semi-dark for several minutes before the pair emerged into a partially collapsed chamber. The small space had been lit with several candles, but more importantly, against the far wall, there was a decent-sized bed. It was clearly old, but when Kili flopped down on it, it proved itself to be stable.

"When did you find this?" Fili asked as he ventured further into the chamber.

"A few days ago. Come lie with me, Brother. We've not had a real bed since we left home," he said, writhing faintly on the bed and igniting a small spark in Fili's groin. "It's so _soft._"

"You've been planning this," Fili said, smirking as he sat down beside him, the basket settled in front of him.

"Planning? Now why would I do that, darling Azyungal?" Kili asked, rolling sinuously onto his side.

"Because you haven't had my cock in you since our first night here and you just can't bear it anymore," he said, leaning down and pressing a very light kiss to the corner of his brother's mouth. Kili's eyes sparkled in the dim light as they gazed at each other.

"I didn't realize you thought so little of me, Brother mine," he said, even as he drew back and pulled his tunic over his head, revealing his strong, sweaty, bare chest.

"Now, now, before I lay one hand on you, you'll eat lunch," Fili insisted, opening up the basket and allowing the scent of warm food to waft out even stronger than before. Kili inhaled the scent, shivering slightly before diving into the basket and coming up with a good-sized wrapped bundle.

"Meat pies, fresh from Bombur," Fili announced, a smile on his face as he watched Kili unwrap the pasty and tear into it rather ravenously. He watched him eat for several minutes before slipping his own tunic over his head and reaching for a pasty himself.

"You damn tease," Kili choked out through a mouthful of food, a decidedly unsexy look for him, but Fili didn't really care. All he cared about was that his brother was eating. His motives were, after all, slightly ulterior from just getting food in him. Kili had lost a lot of weight during the quest and Fili was determined that he should get his figure back…especially certain aspects of it.

"Maybe so," Fili said, slowly undoing his belt as he bit into the meat pie. He eyed Kili very pointedly as he chewed. "But you aren't getting any until I say you've eaten enough."

"Tease," Kili sniped back as he grabbed another pasty, nearly inhaling it…but then he smirked as he reached for his third, moaning rather loudly as he bit into it, the savory juices dripping down his chin and onto his chest. Immediately, Fili felt his body begin to react to the delicious sight. "Mm…oh…it's _so_ good. Bombur's really outdone himself. Oh…_ooh_…nice and greasy…just like I _like it._"

"Still haven't eaten enough," Fili chided, struggling to focus on his pasty as he went completely stiff in his trousers…and he _knew_ Kili could see it. The younger prince drew his tongue around his lips in a very enticing circle, going for another pie.

"Sure you don't want anymore, Nadadel?"

"Just…one more," he said slowly, mouth hanging slightly open as he clumsily reached for a second pasty. He ate only enough to slake his hunger. The rest he let Kili have, allowing him to tease and provoke him with his little noises and glances. He was feeling a different kind of pleasure as he watched his brother consume the rich, fattening food.

"Does that satisfy you, nasty orc?" Kili asked, licking his fingers clean once he'd finished the last pie.

"Very much," Fili said, climbing on top of his brother and easily undoing his belt. Before he could progress any further, though, he suddenly felt Kili's hands inside his already open trousers. He groaned rather obscenely as Kili's hands wrapped around his engorged length.

"You want this just as badly as I do," Kili teased lightly as he fondled him. "So why wait? _Take me,_ Fili. Put your cock in me. Take me so hard I can't _walk_ straight," he growled, biting at Fili's ear.

"And wouldn't that just work out so well for you," Fili teased right back, taking the bottle Kili pressed into his hand. "To get fucked so hard you can't go back to work."

Fili wasn't about to let a thing like that stop him, though. He still slicked the oil throughout his brother's tight, needy entrance, and he still kissed him senseless as he prepared him. He still oiled up his own aching cock and he still thrust inside his brother with wild abandon. He fucked Kili until he was screaming, begging for release, and when they lay together afterward, nearly asleep, Fili rubbed a gentle hand along his brother's hip and buttock, trying to feel for the firm roundness that had once been there.

No…it still wasn't enough. Fili sighed in mild disappointment. Kili was beautiful, he had always thought so and always would, but he still couldn't quite help missing that glorious _ass_ he'd once had. Fili kissed Kili's cheek once before drifting into a light nap.

Yes. He certainly had his work cut out for him.

XxX

"Fili?" Balin's probing voice interrupted the blond prince in the middle of his surreptitious task. "What are ye doing?"

Fili glanced over his shoulder to see the old councilor standing at the entrance to the kitchen with Bombur a few steps behind him.

"Well," Fili began, glancing guiltily from side to side, though he made no move to put back the pastries he'd been thieving, "when one pokes around in a kitchen, it generally means one is seeking something to eat."

"I…wasn't aware you even liked Bombur's chocolate crème puffs," Balin said, eyeing him rather pointedly.

"Perhaps they are…meant for someone who _does_ enjoy them," he said, gaze shifting away.

"Kili?" Balin asked outright. There were not, after all, many dwarves apart from Kili and Bombur who enjoyed sweet things. Kili had a very specific weakness for anything chocolate.

"Maybe."

"Is the lad…still not eating?" Balin asked, looking worried. For several weeks following his injury and the battle for the mountain, Kili had eaten very little and even Fili had barely been able to convince him to eat. That time was over now, but Fili was anxious to forget it, anxious to go back to the way things had been before…so he rushed to reassure his uncle's cousin.

"No. It's nothing like that. He's just…lost a lot of weight these last few months and I'm…eager to get it back to what it should be," he said, slipping a few more pastries into the basket he was carrying.

Balin smiled as the pieces started to come together in his head. He shook his head in a chastising manner. "What it _should_ be…or what _you_ think it should be?"

Fili shrugged, glancing from side to side as he inched toward them, looking to move around and out of the kitchen. "Can't it be both?"

Balin laughed as the golden-haired prince darted past them, sprinting away with his haul. "Just don't forget the rest of us need to eat, too, laddie. I think your sex life can wait," he called after him. Fili just rolled his eyes as he ran. He was not going to argue the point with the old dwarf…even if he was completely wrong. His sex life could not wait another minute, thank you very much. He had been the good and noble prince for far too long now and he was long overdue to satisfy his _need_ for his baby brother, pervert that he was.

XxX

Kili was awakened from his sleep by the appetizing scent of sausage. Slowly, he sat up in bed, keeping his eyes closed, but following his nose to the savory aroma. It was accompanied by hints of warm bread and chocolate, but the sausage was the strongest. When he finally found the scent, his nose bumped heavily into a basket, which was warm from the good food that must surely be inside it. Finally opening his eyes, he looked up to see Fili smiling down at him.

"What's this?" he asked, returning the smile, albeit in a somewhat confused fashion.

"Well, I thought I'd start our day off right. Breakfast in bed," he said as he opened up the basket. Kili bent low, spending several minutes just inhaling the glorious scent. As Fili settled himself on the bed, Kili reached into the basket, drawing out several pieces of toast slathered in butter and jam.

Even though it was almost certainly dangerous, the two brothers had taken to sleeping in the chamber Kili had found, rather than the shared quarters with the rest of the company. Undoubtedly, they would continue to do so until the crews began to clear this section. What was better, after all, than their own cozy little hideaway where they could be together away from the prying eyes of the others?

"You know me a little too well, I think," Kili said, grinning at the salty sweet flavor of jam, butter, and warm bread on his tongue.

"I _hope_ there's no one who knows you better," Fili snarked, pulling out his own piece of plain toast and trying not to stare too openly at the blanket that clung to his brother's naked hip. Kili saw him staring, though, and wiggled his hips rather suggestively, causing the blanket to shift a little lower, his thatch of pubic hair only just visible. Fili felt himself shudder at the sight, but forced his eyes back up to his brother's face. Kili was grinning like a fool, crumbs and tiny jam smears clinging to his stubble.

"No. No one better…but I know _you_ just as well, old pervert," he teased, leaning in to kiss him. Fili reveled in the taste of jam and butter on his lips. "I hope this _proper_ wake up involves more than just food."

"Absolutely…but if you decide to eat _my_ sausage before these, they'll have gotten cold by the time I've finished with you. Eat those now…while they're still _hot_ and _juicy,_" he teased, leaning down to kiss Kili's neck. The younger dwarf groaned rather wantonly at the sensation.

"Nasty goblin," Kili growled playfully as he shoved his brother away. "Don't you _dare_ get me hard if you're not going to get me off yet."

"Better hurry and eat, then," Fili said, smirking as he reached for one of the wrapped bundles that contained the three sausages he planned on eating. The rest was going to Kili.

Fortunately, his dark-eyed lover didn't need to be told twice. He dove into the basket, coming up with a much larger bundle. It vaguely occurred to him to question the difference in portion sizes as he savaged his way through the delicious smoked meat, but he ultimately let it go. Fili had never been a big eater, not compared to him, anyway…and he knew his brother had been very worried about him during the time he hadn't been eating. Perhaps he was just doing all this now because he was so relieved. Kili still felt bad sometimes, knowing that he'd made his brother worry, so he ate everything his lover offered without comment, eating until the basket was empty. Even then, he continued to sniff about.

"Okay, where's the chocolate? I know you brought some. I smelled it before. Now where is it?" he pressed, even beginning to rifle through the pockets of Fili's coat, searching.

"Now calm down," Fili said, reaching over the side of the bed and pulling up a much smaller basket. "I'd say you've been a good boy, so you can have your dessert."

Kili quickly snatched the basket from him, digging in to find a decent stash of the chocolate crème puffs Bombur seemed to be making so much of lately. The young prince shivered in delight, already imagining the rich, creamy taste.

"Thought it best to keep them away from the heat," Fili said, leaning in to kiss his ear. Again, Kili groaned, leaning into the touch. Then he popped a pastry into his mouth, groaning even louder as the creamy chocolate overwhelmed his senses. They sat like that for several minutes, Fili sucking lightly on Kili's ear and Kili luxuriating over pastry after pastry…until he'd eaten about half the basket and his cock was standing erect, the blanket barely covering it. Finally feeling his frustration peak, Kili shoved the basket away and flipped his brother onto the bed.

"I think we're done eating," he said, lips mere inches away from Fili's. "You're not going to ignore me for one second longer."

"No…I don't imagine I could," Fili said, eyes roving up and down his brother's body as best they could. Moving his head down slightly, he latched onto one of Kili's nipples, causing the other dwarf to cry out and nearly collapse on top of him. He had been teased for much too long. Kili knew he wasn't going to last.

"Hngh…ngh…Fili…I want…I want…you mouth," he pleaded, body curling involuntarily against his brother's.

"Ooh…_yes,_" Fili groaned in pleasure at the thought. Taking the other nipple into his mouth, he slowly sat up…until Kili was settled in his lap, writhing gently against his body. Fili could feel his cock rapidly growing hard. He grinned lightly against Kili's chest as he listened to the obscene sounds he drew from his lips. Before he could push him too far, though, he eased Kili back onto the bed, so that his head rested at the foot of it and he was now the one crouching over the lovely archer, who lay spread out beneath him like a banquet, waiting to be feasted upon.

Kili continued to moan, his voice and body so dreadfully needy as Fili slowly moved down him, occasionally pressing a tender kiss to his heated flesh…until he was finally hovering just above Kili's already dripping sex. Rather than go directly for it, though, he began to kiss Kili's thighs, drawing even louder moans from him.

"Mahal damn your soul, Fili, just…just…_ah!_" he cried out sharply as Fili's lips finally closed over the tip of him, tongue swirling sinfully about the head. "Oh…oh, Mahal…Mahal…fucking…oh!"

Fili said nothing as he worked, just hummed, sending the vibrations up through Kili's body with every gentle suck and harsh lick. He knew exactly how to make his baby brother come completely undone with only his mouth…and indeed, when he looked up, he could see Kili draw his own arm to his mouth, biting down in a practically vain attempt to muffle his increasingly loud cries. Anyone who didn't know what was happening might think Kili was being tortured. Though, in a way, he was.

The crying out only escalated as Fili took him further and further in, until he was full on deep-throating him, taking the full force as he allowed his brother to thrust into his mouth, fingers only loosely curled around his hips. When Kili finally came, it was with an outright scream as he burst, spilling himself down Fili's throat. Fili gave a small grunt of his own as he released his own load into his trousers. Barely recovered from his own orgasm, Kili slowly looked down at him as he let his limp cock slide from his mouth.

"Did…did you come?" he asked, a look of mild surprise in his dark eyes.

"Yes," Fili said with a chuckle as he wiggled his way up to lie beside him, kissing him and leaving salt on his lips. "Whether or not you believe it, Sannadad, the sight of you like this is quite arousing," he said, tangling his fingers in Kili's disheveled brown hair. "Though…I may want to change clothes before we join Uncle for the hunt."

"Not yet, I hope. We've got a few hours still before we need to meet with him," Kili said, gaze shifting languidly between Fili's blue eyes and his kiss-swollen lips. Finally deciding not to compromise, he first kissed Fili's eyes, then drew him in for another kiss on the lips.

Indeed, they didn't leave their special place for several more hours.

XxX

"Fili? _Fili!_"

"Mmhm."

"Fili, your beard's on fire."

"Mmh- what?" Fili mumbled, finally properly looking at his uncle, who was glaring rather pointedly at him.

"Ah, so you _are_ still alive in there after all. Your head's a million miles away, boy. What's on your mind that keeps you from important matters?"

Fili blushed faintly as he looked away from his uncle. In truth, as had so often been the case these days, his thoughts had been on his brother's ass…memories of how firm and round it used to be…the sound it would make when he got a really good slap in…and how it was slowly but surely starting to regain its former glory. Only, somehow, he didn't think his uncle _wanted_ any of those images of Kili.

"Well, that color basically says it all, doesn't it," Bilbo said, smiling at Fili. The three were currently surveying the damage to the Hall of the Kings…or at least, that had been the original purpose of the little walk.

"Honestly, Fili, how do you expect to be king after me if you can't keep your thoughts off your brother for more than five minutes?"

"Oh, give the boy a rest, Thorin. I think we're all still riding off the high of 'I can't believe we're not dead.' Let him be with his brother now. He'll attend to his duties soon enough," Bilbo said.

For a moment, Thorin looked like he might argue with the halfling, but then Bilbo looked at him with a kind of pleading in his eyes and the king's expression softened. They said nothing, but Thorin pulled the hobbit into a gentle embrace, and it was this that told Fili he'd been pretty much forgotten at this point. He knew Bilbo and his uncle still had some issues to work through after all that had gone between them during the fighting, but they seemed to be doing fine, so Fili took it as his queue to let them continue. He began to sneak off, thinking to make a small side trip to the kitchen, but Thorin wasn't quite finished with him.

"Be with your brother for now, but I do expect _some_ contribution from you these next few weeks. Your mother and the others will be arriving from the Blue Mountains before spring is much older, and if _I_ can't get the two of you to behave, you can bet your boots _she_ will."

XxX

Indeed, Fili and Kili's mother arrived within the month, sweeping into the great hall in the middle of supper with her own company of dwarves. She interrupted her two sons just as Fili was slipping a hand down Kili's trousers.

"So how have my two naughty sons been?" Dis asked as she pulled them both into a hug, both going violently red.

"Mother," Kili squeaked, trying very hard not to look at her…and to will his budding arousal away.

"It's…wonderful to see you again…after so many months," Fili said, smiling as he tried to cover for his brother…but also managing to cop one last good feel of his right buttock before slipping his hand right back out.

"Oh, I don't imagine it's been long enough for the two of you. I shudder to think what all you've gotten up to. I'll bet you've even fucked on your uncle's throne."

Thorin was the one to blush at this. Kili just smiled and shrugged and Fili nodded.

"We may have."

"Well, pull up a chair and have a mug, lass," Dwalin said, chuckling as he cleared a space between himself and Balin.

"Oh, but we have missed ye, dear heart," Balin said as the dwarf princess bellied up to the table. "So many times out there I wished for ye to be able to smack our king upside the head."

"Well, I shall have to make up for lost time, now won't I," she said, throwing her brother a look the others all knew well. Most of Dis' attention, though, was focused on her sons…watching the way they interacted…how they flirted and tried to make it seem as though they _weren't_ about to just throw down on the table and have at it. She saw the joy and excitement in her oldest child's movements…but in her youngest child she saw a trace of sadness…maybe even guilt.

"What happened to him?" she asked, knowing that the boys were well past noticing anything else going on around them. They were much too absorbed in each other.

"Kili was badly injured by an orc weapon," Balin began to explain. "It…poisoned him, somehow…like nothing Oin had ever seen. One of the elven king's warriors was able to heal him, but…in the weeks following…the lad stopped eating. He said he felt hollow…like food couldn't help him…and it drove Fili near to death worrying over him. We all put off some weight on this venture, but Kili was the worst. It took his brother a good while to get him eating again. Now he's just…well…I think ye can easily see Fili's motives in the way he feeds his brother," Balin said with a smile.

"Indeed," Dis said, chuckling as she watched Fili hand feed Kili a rather large helping of roasted pork, all while sucking gently on his ear.

"Kili's recovering well, gaining his weight back and the like. I just think he feels responsible…for the hurt he caused to his brother."

"Well, so long as they're working it out, I suppose," Dis said, turning to look at her sons once more and finding them gone.

The pair had slipped quietly away during the talking and had stumbled their way to a storage area off the great hall. They knew they would be missed, certainly, but they just couldn't help it. They absolutely needed to fuck _now,_ mother or no mother.

Immediately, Fili had Kili pinned up against the door, hands grasping desperately at his firm ass as he kissed his neck, grinding heatedly against him.

"Oh, Mahal, I want you so bad," Kili groaned, hips bucking up against Fili's. Briefly, Fili bit down on his neck.

"Well, you're gonna get me," he growled, one hand moving to undo both their belts…no easy task, given how hard they were both rutting against each other. When Fili had both of their cocks freed, he moved one hand to pin both of Kili's above his head, wrists held prisoner in unyielding fingers. Panting in excitement, the elder prince pushed his brother's trousers and small clothes down; not by much…only just enough to allow him access. Kili moaned loudly, caught up in the intensity of his _need_ for his brother.

"Come on…come on…hurry," he panted.

"Hold still a moment," Fili chastised, a hand returning to his brother's hip, aching to reach around and cop another feel of his ass, but somehow managing to restrain himself. He would be able to enjoy his handiwork later. Right now there were slightly more important things to worry about…like getting off quickly before someone decided they needed to get into this storeroom.

Kili groaned in exasperation but held still long enough for Fili to position himself, the swollen tip of his prick pressing flush against his perineum. He mewled rather loudly as Fili used his hand to rub his cock along the sensitive skin.

"Mahal…Fili…come on…_please_…I can't…I can't _take_ it! Make me come. I need to come," he begged him, voice going higher in pitch as he fought not to rut.

"Then we'll make you _come,_" Fili hissed in his ear, biting down as he finally began to thrust between his legs.

Kili cried out in bliss when he finally felt the friction and pressure he'd so desperately needed. He wasn't going to last for more than a few minutes, but he didn't care. He needed it too much.

"Oh…oh, yes…yeah…Fili…oh…hngh…yeah…right there…ha…ah…ah…ah…Fili, oh…oh, Mahal…yes…oh…ah…ah…ah…_Fili!_" he cried out as he spilled violently between the two of them. Fili groaned in pleasure when he felt the stickiness between them, thrusting just that little bit harder, knowing Kili couldn't take much more after an orgasm like that. He could tell his baby brother was already starting to slip into the pain of over-stimulation.

When Fili came at last, the two brothers cried out together, loving the feeling of his seed squishing between their bodies. As the two of them breathed heavily, slowly coming down from the high, Fili released Kili's wrists, allowing him to collapse into his embrace as the two of them shared several languid kisses.

"Mm…that was so good," Kili moaned softly, hands wandering over his brother's body.

"Good enough you'd like to do it again?" Fili suggested mildly, grinning at him. Kili returned the grin with a spark in his eyes.

"You naughty little princeling. Surely the others will be missing us," he said, leaning forward to suck on one of Fili's facial braids.

"Maybe so…but right now, the only thing I miss is being inside you, and I know exactly which of those takes priority."

"Well…certainly can't argue with _that_ logic," Kili said, taking hold of his lover's hips once more.

XxX

In honor of his sister's return to the mountain, Thorin announced that he would be holding a grand feast. It wasn't only in celebration of Dis, but also for the rebuilding of Erebor and of Dale, both of which were well near to being complete. The people of Dale and Esgaroth and even the wood elves were all invited to attend. Despite the tensions that still existed between the elves and the dwarves, Fili couldn't have been happier when the event was announced. There would be grand dishes from all three peoples. The chefs would turn out all of their finest…and indeed, the young heir was not disappointed.

There were roasts of every kind: pork, beef, chicken, deer, and rabbit, all of them dripping in fat. There were fish dishes from Laketown, and all sorts of fruits and pastry dishes from Mirkwood. There were many types of fresh-baked bread, with butter and all other manner of savory and sweet spreads. There were rich, thick soups and stews, along with many barrels of wine and ale. Bombur had rolled out with his very best pasties, pies, and cakes. There seemed to be no end to the parade of good food coming through their halls that day…and Fili made certain his brother partook of as much of it as his stomach could possibly hold. Even Kili had to protest, though, when Fili tried to pass him another piece of chocolate pie. He had done his best these last months to eat whatever his brother offered to him without complaint, but he was well and truly about to bust after the extravagance of the feasting.

"Fili, really…I can't eat another bite. I'm going to start getting sick if I keep going. Haven't we had enough," he argued, smiling as he laid his head on his brother's shoulder. He could feel the smile on Fili's lips as he kissed the top of his head.

"If you insist," he said, hand falling from his shoulder down to his hip, slipping inside his tunic and rubbing at the skin just above his belt. Kili cuddled closer, the buzz of alcohol strong in his head. "I do hope you're not entirely _finished_ for the evening, though."

"That depends on you," Kili said, leaning up to nibble on his chin. "Do you have the patience to let me digest before I spread my legs for you?"

"Maybe…but if we're going to take our time, I think I'll go ahead of you. Get things ready, as it were," he said, giving Kili a very deep kiss before climbing up from the table they were sitting at. Then he gave Kili's arse one more deliciously aggressive squeeze before pulling away entirely. Kili threw him a look, whining plaintively as Fili slowly backed away from him.

"You're really going to leave me down here all alone? Who knows _what_ might happen," he said, wiggling his hips and drawing his brother's gaze right back to his ass. It took him several minutes to draw his eyes away from the appetizing sight.

"Nothing you can't handle, I'm sure. Come to me when you're ready, pretty archer," he said, blowing him a kiss and a very 'come hither' look before finally turning and heading out of the great hall. Kili was left swallowing heavily and heart pounding rather furiously. He was only drawn back into the moment when he felt a fist pounding heartily on his shoulder. He looked up to see Bofur having a good laugh. He slammed his tankard down on the table as he sat down in the space Fili had just vacated.

"Oh, I don't imagine there's a lad or lass in all the mountain who wouldn't give their right eye to be in your boots right now."

"I know," Kili said, eyes wandering back in the direction his brother had disappeared in. He was completely aware of just how lucky he was. Fili truly was the golden prince. He had proper facial hair and he was a powerful warrior; he was one of the most handsome dwarves of their generation. More importantly to Kili, though, he was attentive and loving. Fili loved him…despite his many failings…and as Thorin's heir, he could have anyone he chose…and somehow, he had chosen Kili.

"To think he does all that just to help you get your figure back."

It took a moment for this to sink in, but when it finally did, Kili looked back to Bofur with confusion in his eyes. "What…what do you mean?"

"Come on, lad. We all saw how much your brother enjoyed that backside o' yours. He's been missin' it ever since you slimmed out. We could all see how hard the two o' you was workin' to fill you out again."

"You…you mean…_that's_ why he's been doing all this feeding?"

"You mean you…didn't know?" Bofur asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I thought…I thought it was because I'd scared him so much…back then. I felt bad about it," Kili mumbled, eyes falling to his hands…but before too long, a grin slowly started to spread across his face. "That old pervert. And here he was letting me feel guilty this whole time. I'm going to have to do something about that tonight."

XxX

Fili and Kili had not yet slept a night in their new chamber. Once Thorin had discovered they'd been sleeping in the collapsed chamber, he'd allowed them to claim it for their own and had had it properly furnished once all of the rubble had been cleared away. If their uncle and the others were to be believed, it was a bedchamber truly fitting for the next rulers of Erebor.

Neither brother really cared about that, though. They hadn't been raised as proper nobles and they saw none of the splendor about them. Ever since coming out of the fighting alive, all they'd been able to see was each other.

It was no different tonight. Kili's eyes locked immediately onto Fili as he entered the chamber. His golden lover was laid out on their bed, body concealed by the thick fur blanket, but Kili had no doubt there was nothing under that blanket but Fili. The elder was beginning to smile at him…but then he really seemed to see the look in his eyes.

"Ki…"

"You haven't been completely honest with me…_Sannadad,_" he accused quietly, coming to a stop beside the bed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, slowly sitting up.

"All this time…the feeding…I thought you were doing it because…because of what happened…with that morgul weapon…when I wouldn't eat. I didn't realize you were worried about my _girlish figure,_" he snapped as he sat down on the bed. There was amusement in his eyes, but a shade of hurt, as well.

"Kili, don't start this now. We've talked about this before. You _know_ how much I love your ass, but it isn't the _only_ thing I love about you," he said, reaching out a hand to tentatively touch his shoulder. At this, Kili actually started to laugh. Then he punched his brother-lover lightly in the gut before tackling him to the sheets.

"You fool! Of _course_ I know that. I just don't understand why you didn't tell _me_ what you were up to. I would have helped. I would have eaten _more._ Why did you feel like you had to keep it a secret from _me?_"

Fili looked up at him, eyes slightly wide in surprise. "Well, I…I suppose I was expecting a reaction closer to your first one. I didn't…want to hurt you…or make you think I don't find every inch of you attractive."

Again, Kili laughed, leaning down to kiss him. "Believe me, Urzudel, I'm not at all insecure about your feelings toward me. As you said, we've had this conversation before. It's just…I was only eating because I felt _guilty._ I thought you were doing it because you were afraid it was going to happen again…that I was going to stop eating. I was thinking of speaking to you about it…but then Bofur told me what you were _really_ up to and now…well, the whole business just seems silly."

"Forgive me?" Fili asked, looking sheepish as he gazed up at his brother. Kili smiled down at him.

"Always. So…is my arse suitably rebuilt for your fucking pleasure, do you think?" he asked, his smile growing a little more teasing. Fili returned the grin as he snaked his hands up to fondle the booty he'd worked so hard to cultivate.

"But of course. Just what did you think we were celebrating tonight? Mother? Erebor? Peace and prosperity? No. Certainly not. We're celebrating the fact that my absolute favorite asset has been restored after so much hardship."

"And how will we be celebrating that fact?" Kili asked, hips grinding subtly against Fili's. He could feel his brother beginning to react to him already.

"What other way, my Sanazyung, than by me riding that ass all night long," he growled quietly, eyes burning with lust as he slipped Kili's belt away from his hips, leaving his trousers hanging loose.

"Well…I suppose if we absolutely _must…_" Kili began, voice trailing off as Fili began to kiss his neck, slowly working his tunic from his body. Kili wasted no time in helping him getting the rest of the clothing removed. Once they had enjoyed several long, luxurious moments of simple kissing and touching, Fili finally managed to climb out from under Kili, leaving the younger crouched on the large bed on all fours.

"What now…my king?" Kili asked him, wiggling his rear just a little to whet the elder's appetite. He only called Fili that when he was sure nobody else could hear.

"Now I'm going to get in on all the smacking I've missed out on since this lovely seat's been gone," Fili said, and almost before Kili'd had a chance to prepare himself, Fili delivered a resounding slap to his ass.

He hadn't fully expected it, but Kili shivered in pleasure nonetheless. After all, he enjoyed the spanking, too, and had missed it just as much as Fili had. They carried on like that for several minutes, Kili enjoying the mild sting and Fili relishing the sharp sound and the firm, full feeling beneath his palm every time it came into contact with Kili's lovely booty.

When they'd finally had enough of that, Fili quickly retrieved a vial of oil he'd had tucked into the bedside table…the first of many, really, but this first one wasn't going to last very long.

"Be…be quick about it…Fi," his brother urged, hips writhing subtly, desperate to have his brother's touch once more.

Fili complied quickly enough, massaging his lover's hole open first with one slicked finger, then with two, hurrying, but not being careless. It became harder, though, when he added a third finger. Kili was already whimpering with need and with pleasure.

"Come on…come on…you want me so bad?" he panted, hand reaching between his legs to fist himself rather desperately. "Fucking _take me!_"

It took all of Fili's control not to just thrust into him right there. He took a few more hasty moments to spill the rest of the oil over his own cock. Then, taking a moment to behold the sight of Kili's gloriously rounded rear, he rested his hands on the twin mounds of flesh for only a moment before pushing inside. As he pushed further in, his hands slowly slid around to Kili's hips, holding him steady as he moved in him.

"Oh, Mahal," Kili groaned in pleasure, moving back against his brother just slightly. "Yes…yes…_oh_."

"Kili…Kili…Sweet Maker, you feel so good," Fili praised, reveling in every inch he sunk inside his lover…and when his hips were finally pressed flush against Kili's ass, he couldn't quite help the rather loud cries that started to fall from his mouth. "Oh…oh…so tight…so hot. Kili…oh…"

"Ah…ah…" Kili began to pant as Fili started to thrust into his body. "Oh…yeah…yes…h-harder," he urged faintly, mind already half gone with pleasure.

Fili didn't disappoint when he picked up the pace. They both groaned in bliss at the sound of their skin slapping together with the frantic pace, Fili slamming into Kili's body with wild abandon. Kili couldn't quite get his breath anymore, he was panting so hard.

"Hngh…oh…oh…yes…Fili…ah…ha…oh…oh..oh..ohohoh_ah!_" he cried out as he came, the strong muscles of his backside tightening sinfully around Fili's prick and drawing his own orgasm from him with a loud shout.

For several moments, they just held their position, riding out the waves of their release. When every last drop of pleasure had been wrung from their bodies, they slowly collapsed onto the bed, utterly tangled up in each other, even to the point that it was difficult to tell where one ended and the other began.

"Well," Kili began slowly after a time, "I don't suppose they'll like having to clean these sheets so soon after getting the bed set up."

"Then they can make us clean them if they want. It's going to be happening a lot, after all. I mean to have you on this bed every night…every night until they lay us both in stone."

"So you still mean to be fucking me when we both hit 300?" Kili asked, teasingly kissing his nose, then his eyes.

"Absolutely. I'll go on fucking you until I can't move…and at that point, they may as well just kill me anyway."

Kili laughed, eyes sparkling with love and adoration as he looked up at his brother.

"Don't suppose I can argue with that," he said before drawing Fili into another kiss. The night was yet young and they had many, many endless nights laid out before them…years and years to love each other. Surely no pair of lovers had ever been happier.

XxX


End file.
